


an awkward situation

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Rivalry, Roommates, Sexual Repression, Short One Shot, Smut, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character, first time masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito Komaeda, due to the side effects of his antidepressants, has never really been horny before. Luckily, his roommate is there to help him out.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 126





	an awkward situation

Hajime Hinata was studying in the Hope’s Peak dormitory when his roommate, Nagito Komaeda, poked him on the shoulder anxiously. Hajime turned around to see said roommate nervously biting his nails and staring at the ground. He tried not to act super annoyed, since Nagito seemed to not react well to being yelled at.

“Hajime…?”

“Yeah?” Hajime stared at Nagito, who was tapping his foot on the floor eagerly.

“Hajime, how do you know if you’re turned on?”

Hajime choked on his spit, coughing as his face turned bright red.

“W-what?”

Nagito stared at him, squeezing his thighs together not very subtly.

“I think I might be aroused.”

“T-the hell do you mean, you think? A-are you seriously trying to tell me you don’t know?”

“Well, if you’re just going to be rude to me, forget I said anything.” Nagito scoffed. He was missing his usual snark, replaced with something Hajime had never heard from his roommate before.

“W-whatever, sorry.”

“Thank you.” Nagito huffed. “It feels weird…” He confessed.

“Weird how?” Hajime questioned.

“Weird like… I need to pee, but when I tried, nothing came out. It feels really wet, and--”

“Okay, I get it!” Hajime’s face reddened, heat rushing in between his thighs. “So what are you expecting me to do about it?”

Nagito and Hajime had been roommates for almost 6 months. Both of them somewhat acknowledged the rivalry between the two, but neither said anything. They mostly both kept to themselves, and Hajime never did anything private unless Nagito was out. Sometimes Hajime felt like Nagito wasn’t even a person-- some kind of robot that never showed emotion. Seeing him so vulnerable, strange as it was, was almost refreshing for Hajime.

“Well, I don’t know. I’ve never been aroused before. That’s why I’m asking you.”

Hajime tried to ignore Nagito’s condescending tone, pursing his lips.

“Go… touch yourself, or something.” Hajime blushed at the words as they came out of his mouth. “I can leave the room, or whatever…”

“Yeah, I thought of that already, Hajime. Problem is, I don’t know how to.” Nagito confessed, biting his lip. “If I could, I would.”

“You seriously don’t know how to masturbate?” Hajime scoffed.

“No, I don’t, and I’d appreciate it if you stopped mocking me!” He shouted, eyes shut out of embarrassment. His hands were balled at his sides. “And it’s really frustrating to not be able to, you know--!”

“Alright!” Hajime sighed. “What turned you on in the first place, anyways?”

“I-In class, I started pushing myself against the chair. Would that do it?” He covered his face with his hand. “And my jeans are too small, so they rub me in this one place…”

Nagito pointed to in between his thighs.

“Just-- I know it’s awkward, okay, but can you please just tell me how to take care of it?”

“You want me to teach you how to masturbate. You know how that sounds, right?”

“Of course I do! If I had a better option, trust me, I would take it! You think I want help from a reserve student with something private like this?”

“Why do you always-- n-never mind. Just-- get on the bed.”

Nagito blushed furiously and backed himself onto the mattress with his head on the pillow, squeezing his legs together. Hajime tutted.

“That’s just going to make it worse, you know. Spread your legs and it’ll stop a bit.”

Nagito gave him a glare and did as he was told, opening his thighs. Hajime sat next to him.

“O-okay, good. Now, Jesus, I can’t believe I’m saying this-- take off your pants.”

Nagito complied, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down to his ankles. He reached for the blanket to cover himself, but Hajime shook his head.

“Right. Now take of your underwear--”

“I’m not doing that!”

“Do you want my help or not?”

Nagito groaned and shifted his boxers away from his sex, which was shiny with arousal. He blushed and turned away, hands on his tummy.

“O-okay, put your fingers o-on it…” Hajime instructed, not really sure what to say. He wasn’t totally unfamiliar with Nagito’s parts, but it was different than seeing someone else do it and commanding it yourself. Nagito complied, though, and his fingers were resting on his labia.

“What now…?” Nagito asked.

“S-start rubbing your clit.”

“My what?”

Hajime rolled his eyes, pulling Nagito’s hand away from his own sex and spreading his folds open to reveal his clit, which was twitching slightly from the loss of protection. Nagito didn’t have the willpower to argue against it, simply melting into Hajime’s touch.

Hajime pressed the hard nub with his fingertips, spreading the slick from Nagito’s hole over his clit. He whimpered and covered his mouth, which definitely turned Hajime on more than it should have. Nagito brought his own hand down to where Hajime was massaging him, taking his spot and rubbing circles over and around his swollen clit.

“Mmph--!”

“Feels good, right?” Hajime steadied his voice. Nagito nodded furiously. “Yeah, keep doing that until you come.”

“N-no, hah, I need-- I need you to do it, I--” Nagito moaned. “P-put your mouth there, I--”

Hajime reluctantly complied, pushing his head in between Nagito’s pale thighs and sucking on the sensitive skin. Nagito whimpered as Hajime gave tiny kitten licks to his red clit, occasionally nibbling on the skin there.

“S-something’s happening, Hajime, I-- I think I’m going to pee--”

Hajime ignored his pleas, still licking up and down his wet folds as he whined at the contact.

“Ah--!”

Nagito came with a cut-off cry, his muscles relaxing and his head falling back onto the pillow underneath it. Hajime took his mouth off his still wet sex and licked his lips. Honestly, it tasted…

“Nagito?”

No response from Hajime’s roommate, who was passed out on the bed. Eighteen years of pent-up arousal would probably do that to someone, he guessed. Hajime ignored it and curled up to the sleeping boy, covering the two of them with a blanket.

Nagito, Hajime noticed, was a lot nicer when he was sleeping. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> vgtbhynjumwkjcdnlo. yeah


End file.
